1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing and protective shell for mobile electronic device, and in particular relates to a casing and protective shell for a mobile electronic device including a structure of three layers which can keep beautiful appearance while having better ability to resist being hit or stricken.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progression of technology, many electronic products have been developing in succession that not merely bring a more convenient life to human beings, but also more fun in life to the public. For example, the smartphones, which are leading the current market of cell phone industry, except for providing users with telecommunication, further with listening music, broadcasting films, on-line reading, application of social communication software and internet connection from common to social websites and so on to the users, the problem that the functions mentioned above have to be respectively installed into individual devices prior performing can be improved and integrated into a smartphone, enabling the user to perform multi-functions by means of a tiny device. It not only greatly promotes the living convenience, but also increases communication and exchange between people.
Every type of electronic products are all provided with shell to protect the internal circuit from being damaged, especially, such as smartphone, tablet PC and other mobile electronic devices, which are usually away from the ground with a certain height as being held by the user. Consequently, these electronic products need a strike-resistant shell to protect. However, present shells have almost only a structure of single layer having hard material, which lacks good characteristics to resist being hit or struck, so some practitioners may create a soft material structure upon the shell with single layer structure to absorb the momentums while the electronic device is falling. But creating a soft material structure upon shell will demolish the appearance in whole and have a dislike for the user, and the soft material structure will also involve in its touch, affecting the feeling, and is easily peeled when exposing to an external environment in a long period, failing to maintain its appearance with perfection.